


Home

by Marinia



Category: Sander Sides, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Teacher Logan, human sides, sleep deprived Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinia/pseuds/Marinia
Summary: Logan is burning the candle at both ends. Patton is a great but very worried friend.





	Home

Logan sat in front of his work and even though he tried to- to read the passage, to get the information processed so he could move on, his eyes failed to cooperate, failed to analyze the data in front of them and let his brain analyze it. He rubbed his hands over them, as if that would make it better, and tried again. He wasn’t sure how many more paragraphs (-pages, papers) he still had to get through today but he-he couldn’t focus on that.

He had to stay productive, had to stay active, keep working until his eyes were sore and tears fell out of their corners and until his throat was dry as the desert because the scalding coffee had burned his mouth to ashes, until his back hurt in pulses that made him crave the oblivion of sleep, as he was unable to move in fear of worsening his pains. He swallowed past his fatigue to gulp down the coffee, it was still too hot and-already empty. Logan could’ve sworn he’d just refilled it…

But, no matter, he would just pull through one more paper, grade and correct it, then he could maybe lay down and close his eyes, hoping for a bit of sleep before he’d have to go teach in the morning. He thanked all the celestial beings he didn’t believe in that Roman had taught him how to use Make-Up to cover up his bags and that Virgil always made sure to keep the coffee in full stock.

He tried to focus on the paper in front of him-whose was it again? -But a knocking interrupted his attempts at deciphering the blurred script.

“Hey Lo, you still awake?” Patton asked, voice gentle, the exhaustion dimming the usual optimism. Logan flinched at the sudden interruption and wanted to beat himself for it a second after. He shouldn’t get lost in his thoughts like that, it was illogical, not to mention potentially hurt his friends. (Couldn’t he act normal?)

“Yes, Patton. I am just finishing up- ah”-a quick look at the paper-“Thomas’s paper, then I’ll join you” he tried himself at a smile but as he saw Patton’s worried glance bloom into a concerned frown, he knew he failed. (Failure. Always a failure)

“You sure Logan? It’s pretty late already and you have to teach tomorrow” Patton questioned, and even though Logan knew that the other was being kind (too kind, you don’t deserve it, haven’t earned it) he still tensed, feeling the looming threat of _tomorrow_ over his head. He dared a glance at his alarm clock-why was it so blurred? - And with a bit of squinting he could make out the time, almost letting out the profanities that filled his mind.

**2.07am**

He swallowed past the lump in his throat. He’d have to calm Patton, then he could worry about the time-although he should maybe just work through the night, seeing as he wouldn’t get any sleep either way. “Don’t worry Patton, everything is absolutely fine” he muttered, feeling the words wanting to jumble in his mouth, wanting to tumble into stutters and stammers. His mouth clicked shut at the sole idea.

Patton looked at his best friend, looked at his wrinkled polo shirt, the discarded tie on the floor, the hair messed up by ruffling hands and the bare eyes, bloodshot and heavy, eyelids seeming ready to droop at any second, even with Logan’s hands trembling with excess energy, probably thanks to the caffeine he had surrounded himself with, the pot still steaming next to the paper Logan was trying to grade. As Patton spied at the name on it, he got his confirmation for how out of it Logan was, reading Talyn’s name on top.

He shook his head, trying to quiet the frantic worry and frustrated anger. He’d talk with Logan when he wasn’t sleep deprived and probably both dehydrated as well as hungry. “You don’t seem like it, teach” he said, trying to get some of his usual energy to flow into his voice, but a day filled with elementary school kids had this way of sucking out every droplet of energy out of him when the day was bad enough.

As he stepped forward, Logan stood up automatically, as if to guard his desk from an unknown intruder, but he swayed on his feet, vision going blank for a few seconds and even as he blinked the whiteness away there were still points in his vision that fortunately quickly shrinked, but didn’t disappear.

“I- what do you want to-to do, Patton?” he asked, the words stumbling over his tongue. He wanted to swallow down the spike of self-hate at the slip-up, but his throat was too dry to allow it, making him choke on air.

Patton hurried forward as Logan doubled over, the other being too exhausted to even realize that he was falling, that his legs were giving out beneath him. He caught his best friend and carefully sat him down on the carpet, moving away from Logan quickly to allow the other his space, aware that it’d only drive him into a frenzy if he came to awareness with someone he didn’t immediately recognize touching him.

He tapped a 4-7-8 rhythm with his fingers while grabbing for one of the water bottle Logan always carried in case one of his students seemed dehydrated or generally out of it and pulled off the cap, waiting for Logan’s breath to calm before offering the bottle, waiting for the other to register it, and recognize his need for something that wouldn’t keep him awake even longer.

Logan took the bottle with shaking hands and took a few short gulps, before almost drowning himself with how quickly he drank. He tiredly blinked at Patton, seeming to realize his own fatigue and – _finally_ \- resign to it with a sigh.

“Would it be okay for me to touch you?” Patton asked and after a few seconds Logan nodded. Patton smiled in gratitude and hugged the teacher, who seemed ready to fall asleep on the spot. Now, he couldn’t have that! Patton coaxed his friend into standing up, into stumbling into his bedroom and out of his clothes, onto his bed.

Before joining him though, he quickly returned to the study, tidying the papers the way he knew Logan liked and setting the pot as well as Logan’s mug-he smiled despite himself as he realized it was the one he’d gotten him last year- into the stove and putting the laundry in its basket.

When he came back, Logan seemed to be asleep, but he stirred when he noticed Patton entering, making grabby-hands to signal that his friend should get into the damned bed, for god’s sake. The other chuckled, worry fading, and cuddled next to his friend, his own tension easing at the close contact.

Logan snuggled up to him, feeling the thoughts that had returned as Patton had left him quiet until he could only hear Patton’s quiet snoring and finally fell asleep, feeling safe and secure.

(like he was home)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this sleep deprived and kind of hate it, but whatever. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are greatly aprreciated <3


End file.
